Atomum
by AriaIsaac
Summary: Alexa Gray nunca creyó que había mas personas como ella, pero cuando el Profesor X visita su casa y le invita a estudiar al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos lo descubre. En la mansión obtendrá nuevos amigos y al Amor; pero también enfrentará nuevos peligros. (PyroxOC)
1. Prólogo: Secundaria Mutante

**N/A: Hola! Me he dado cuenta que no hay casi ningún Fanfic sobre Pyro en español. Y menos Pyro/OC. Así que aquí va!**

*** No se si pueda actualizar seguido porque mi ordenador enloqueció. Y casi nunca se enciende, o se enciende y se apaga solo.**

_Prólogo: Rumbo a la Escuela Mutante_

— Sr. Drake, Sr. Allerdyce – el Profesor Xavier entró al salón de Ciencias – necesito que me acompañen, con su permiso Dra. Gray…

— No hay problema, vayan niños.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a seguir al profesor, no sin antes Bobby Drake darle a su amigo una mirada que decía _¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_ Una vez fuera del salón, Bobby Drake seguía mirando a John Allerdyce de la misma manera, a lo que finalmente:

— Juro esta vez que no he hecho nada malo Bobby.

— Ciertamente no han hecho nada – dijo el Profesor – Necesito de su ayuda buscando a una nueva estudiante.

— ¿En qué exactamente Profesor? – preguntó Bobby.

— Seguramente sabe quien es Alexa Gray Sr. Drake – el profesor no espero a que respondiera – Será una estudiante muy prometedora, si es que acepta venir.

— ¿Así que iremos… a reclutarla?

— Así es John.

— ¿No somos muy jóvenes aún? –preguntó Bobby.

— Tú eres su mejor amigo Bobby; si sabe que tú eres como ella, no se opondrá demasiado a acompañarnos.

— ¿Y yo por qué debo acompañarlos? No es que moleste, claro. – fue John quién preguntó esta vez.

— Necesitas tomar aire fresco John – dijo Charles – Y se que te gusta la acción.

**#4 Horas Después#**

Alexa Gray estaba preparando la cena para su familia. Sus padres siempre trabajaban hasta tarde y prácticamente nunca estaban en casa, por lo que casi siempre ella hacía todo en la casa.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal de la casa. Alexa se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, tres personas estaban en el porche; un hombre calvo en silla de ruedas, acompañado de dos adolescentes: el primero en el que se fijó tenía cabello castaño (peinado hacia tras con mucho Gel), ojos color gris-azul y una mirada de intriga hacia ella (pero con unos dejes de autosuficiencia); el otro chico era unos centímetros más alto que el Sr. Gel, su cabello era castaño en las raíces pero se aclaraba en las puntas y los ojos de un color azul profundo que hiso que le reconociera al instante.

— ¿Bobby? – preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Nos dejas pasar Alex? – preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió.

— ¿Y vosotros son…? – preguntó Alexa a las dos personas restantes.

— Soy Charles Xavier, el director del instituto del Sr. Drake, y él es John Allerdyce, uno de mis estudiantes; y creo que ya conoces a Bobby. Será posible que charlemos unos minutos…

— Claro, pónganse cómodos – dijo Alexa una vez llegaron a la Sala de Estar. John y Bobby se sentaron en el sofá. – ¿Qué es lo qué sucede?

— Verá Srta. Gray, soy el director del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, Bobby y John son alumnos en mi escuela. Una escuela para…

— Mutantes – terminó John.

— ¿Cómo es que sabéis…? ¡Alto! ¿No estoy sola?

— Por supuesto que no – Xavier señalo a los chicos que le acompañaban.

Alexa miró a Bobby, por lo que se sorprendió al oír un _Clic_del otro. El chico –John– tenía un Zippo en la mano (el cual desprendía una pequeña llamita), con un movimiento de dedos la llamita se volvió una flor; Bobby estiró el dedo índice y la flor se congeló y cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

— Siempre haces eso, cambia el truco – susurró John a Bobby. Alexa rio y fijo su mirada en los trozos de hielo, con un movimiento de manos el hielo se derritió y elevó en el aire, y con otro movimiento se evaporó.

— ¿Esa es tu mutación? – preguntó Bobby.

Antes de que Alexa pudiera contestarle, se escuchó el ruido de un coche estacionándose frente a la casa. Alex miró a las personas frente a ella con alarma.

— Iré con vosotros, solo no le digáis… esto – dijo, a lo que Bobby y, el Profesor asintieron y le dirigieron una intensa mirada a John, quien asintió con pesadumbre.

— ¡Alexa, llegamos! – escucharon decir a Marie, la madre de Alexa.

— Tenemos visita mamá, papá.

— ¿A, sí? ¿Quién…? – El primero en aparecer fue su padre, que dirigió su vista a Bobby -¿Bobby?

— Buenas noches Sr. Gray, soy Charles Xavier, el director de una Escuela para Jóvenes Superdotados, Bobby es uno de mis alumnos, quien insistió en acompañarme al saber que iba a venir para hablar con vosotros y su hija. Ella es un prodigio en Biología Molecular.

Alexa miró a Charles con ojos como paltos _¿Cómo es qué lo sabía?_, sus padres la miraron con orgullo y sorpresa.

— He aceptado mamá – le dijo Alexa.

— ¿Estás segura cariño? – le preguntó su padre, Alex simplemente asintió. — ¿Cuándo te irás?

— Posiblemente mañana cerca del mediodía vendremos a buscarla, nos alojaremos en un hotel en el centro. Hasta entonces, adiós. Vámonos, chicos.

— Adiós – saludaron John y Bobby.

— Adiós.

**#A la Mañana Siguiente#**

Alexa estaba desayunando tranquilamente, había terminado ya de empacar sus pertenecías más importantes y estaba esperando que el Profesor junto con John y Bobby la recogieran. Hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a Bobby, y cuando le vuelve a ver se entera de que era como ella, y de que ella no era la única. Y ese otro chico -John- , parecía estar dividido entre lo fácil y lo correcto, una buena persona que no encuentra el camino correcto, era atractivo (no podía negarlo), pero de una forma extraña.

Sus cavilaciones se cortaron al escuchar el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. Mientras su madre abría la puerta, Alexa subió a su habitación para buscar sus maletas y dos cajas. _¿Ahora qué?_Pensó, no podría llevar todo junto, se caería de las escaleras.

— Me han enviado a ayudarte – una voz en la puerta le hiso dar un brinco, al darse la vuelta vio que era el amigo de Bobby.

— Si ¿Eres John, cierto? – le preguntó.

— Me gusta más Pyro, ya sabes, por lo del fuego.

— Bueno, Pyro ¿podrías tomar esas cajas de ahí? – le señaló el lugar.

— Entonces… ¿Controlas el agua? – le preguntó Pyro mientras tomaba las cajas.

— No, controlo los átomos y moléculas de la materia. Sobre todo los elementos y los metales, pero solo puedo controlarlo en objetos inanimados.

— Asombroso. Puedo manipular el fuego, no crearlo – parecía frustrado por esa falla.

— Nadie puede crear moléculas de la nada, no te sulfures. – Alexa salió de la habitación con sus maletas, dejando a Pyro con la duda del significado de sus palabras.

Una vez se despidió de sus padres, subió al coche y partió rumbo a un lugar donde había personas como ella.

— Mmm ¿Dónde es exactamente la Escuela? – preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no sabía a donde iba.

— En Westchester, New York.


	2. Capítulo 1:Evolución e Intensiones

**Buenass! Después de tanto, primer capitulo. Me siento muuuy mal por no haber actualizado rápido, pero es que tengo líos en la cabeza. Tengo exámenes, trabajos prácticos, y problemas, muchos problemas. Pero aquí está! Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Bye!**

Desde lejos Alexa podía apreciar el establecimiento, era una mansión con grandes jardines que se extendían, y Alexa no podía saber donde terminaban. Pocos segundos después el auto estacionó frente a una gran puerta de madera.

—Bueno, llegamos – informó Xavier – John, Bobby, sean buenos compañeros y ayuden a la Srta. Gray a trasladar sus cosas a su nueva habitación.

Los dos chicos cumplieron con la orden del Profesor y se dirigieron a la que sería la nueva habitación de Alexa.

— Bueno… Bienvenida a la Escuela Mutante – dijo Bobby, cuando llegaron a la habitación — La habitación es también de Kitty Pryde, es una chica muy simpática; y la habitación a tu derecha es de Rogue, mi novia.

—Te daremos un tiempo para que te acomodes, a las 9:30pm comienza la cena, te esperaremos allí – agregó John.

El resto de la tarde Alexa estuvo acondicionando la habitación y desempacando todas sus pertenencias. Unos minutos antes de la hora de la cena, una chica atravesó (literalmente) la pared de la habitación.

— ¡Hola! – Saludó enérgicamente – Soy Kitty, Kitty Pryde. Tu debes ser Alexa, Bobby me habló de ti; me hubiera pasado antes, pero con las clases… Bueno, ya comienza la cena ¿Me acompañas?

Kitty habló tan rápido, que Alexa no tuvo tiempo para hablar hasta el final.

— Ehh, Claro.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, éste estaba lleno de estudiantes que cenaban entre ellos, cómodamente. En una esquina del lugar, Alexa divisó a Bobby junto a John, y una chica muy bonita. Alexa se acercó junto con Kitty.

— ¡Hey! – dijo Bobby cuando le vio – Rogue, ella es Alexa, mi mejor amiga.

Rogue alzó una mano enguantada en su dirección para estrechársela, Alexa correspondió el saludo alegremente.

— Encantada.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que haces Alexa? – le preguntó Kitty.

— Controlo los átomos y moléculas de todo alrededor, excepto los humanos y animales. Es como la telekinesis pero puedo modificar la materia a mi antojo.

— ¿Nos puedes mostrar? – le pidió Rogue. Alexa se concentró en sentir las moléculas a su alrededor, comenzó a producir vibraciones con ellas hasta que… una abrupta exclamación de asombro se escuchó por toda la mesa. Dentro de un vaso de vidrio, una pequeña llamita se veía, Alexa agrupó las moléculas de hidrógeno del aire, hasta que el agua se hiso visible. Con el agua, apagó la llamita de fuego.

— Asombroso – dijo Kitty

—No es nada fabuloso en realidad – susurró Alexa sonrojada.

Unos minutos más tarde la cena terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Luego de ponerse el pijama, Alexa y Kitty se saludaron y se acostaron en sus camas. Kitty se durmió en unos minutos, pero no Alexa.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa como para poder dormirse. Salió de su cama y se colocó una bata rosada junto con unas pantuflas para poder salir a recorrer la Mansión, como no había salido de la habitación durante la tarde, los únicos lugares que conocía eran ésta y el comedor.

Estuvo caminando un buen tiempo, hasta que llegó a la cocina. Cuando entró en ella, ya había alguien ocupando un lugar en la mesa. John estaba sentado en una de las sillas comiendo helado granizado tranquilamente, Alexa sonrió ante la ironía de la imagen que presenciaba _El chico de fuego comiendo helado_ pensó. Se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó. John se sobresaltó, y al verla sonrió.

—No, tengo un lío en la cabeza como para dormir – Él no sabía por qué le estaba hablando sobre esto, pero se sentía cómodo junto a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – le preguntó preocupada.

—Es solo que... – El chico no sabía si decirle la verdad o callarse. Por alguna razón optó por lo primero – Nosotros estamos aquí ocultándonos de los humanos porque ellos nos desprecian, y hay veces que pienso que sería mejor exterminarlos y...

—Pero sabes que esa no es la mejor solución – dijo Alexa – Una parte de ti (aunque sea muy pequeña) sabe que los ataques solo empeorarían las cosas.

— ¿Y tú como estás tan segura de eso? – Pyro le preguntó algo brusco, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—Soy una caja llena de sorpresas – sonrió enigmática – Se que quieres demostrar tu regalo al mundo, y que crees que el Profesor no te deja liberar todo tu potencial; pero no es así. Él quiere que no seas dependiente de tu mutación, quiere que dejes de creer que eres solo destrucción, que eres solo fuego.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Pyro.

— Lo veo. Puedo ver las intensiones de las personas. Desde las más claras (las que están a simple vista), hasta que se ocultan en lo mas profundo del alma. Veo desde las intensiones más buenas, hasta las que son tan oscuras como la noche. Obviamente no digo este poder en mi tarjeta de presentación.

— Pero me lo acabas de decir – le recordó John.

— Porque se que tu no tienes intensiones más que puras, aunque no lo creas y estés confuso.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo, por uso minutos. De repente, John recordó algo:

— Tu dijiste que no se pueden crear moléculas de la nada (o algo así), pero lograste crear fuego hoy en la cena

— El fuego se produce a partir de las constantes vibraciones de las moléculas, cuando las moléculas llegan a cierto punto de vibraciones, producen calor, y ese calor logra producir el fuego. Yo le di un empujoncito a las vibraciones nada más.

— De todas formas, yo ni siquiera puedo hacer eso – dijo el chico.

— Tu poder no llegó a su evolución final, muchos de los alumnos aquí no están en desarrollo total – Alexa, ante la mirada que recibía de Pyro, siguió hablando – La mutación tiene distintos puntos de desarrollo, y es otra cosa que soy capaz de ver. Al principio, se presenta en pequeñas cosas, luego se muestra totalmente presente y uno está en el proceso de control. Cuando la mutación está lo suficientemente controlada, se produce el proceso de evolución, que es el final del recorrido. El poder da un último paso y crece. Rogue, por ejemplo, está en el proceso de muestra y algo bloquea el de presencia y control; por eso es que cuando tiene contacto piel a piel, absorbe la esencia vital, porque o puede controlarlo. Hay otros, como Colosso, que en su proceso de control, el poder evoluciona, así que no sobrelleva el paso de la evolución.

— ¿Cómo será conmigo? – le pregunto John.

— Te lo diré mañan... hoy… te lo diré luego. Nos vemos John.

Alexa salió de la cocina, dejando a John con un gran lío en la cabeza ¿Cómo sería su mutación al final? ¿Por qué le contaba sus sentimientos, sus ideales, a una chica que no conocía ni de un día; cuando nunca se lo había dicho a nadie? Lo único que él sabía era que cuando vio esos ojos color plata por primera vez, supo que su universo iba a ponerse al revés.

Nunca pensó que podría demostrarse natural, el verdadero John, con alguien; pero ella llega, y todo lo que creía ser él, dejaba de tener tanta validez. Tenía miedo de lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía débil, pero a la vez más fuerte que nunca; y tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que todo cambiara. TENÍA MIEDO, mucho miedo.


End file.
